


【铁盾翻译】Conquest

by covina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covina/pseuds/covina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不会像其他人一样成为你征服玩弄的战利品。”Steve告诉他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁盾翻译】Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conquest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613042) by [Elevensins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins). 



第一次性体验的记忆Tony有些混淆了。他依稀记得对方是MIT的同学，她教给了那个不谙世事的年轻自己许多要领。是，他那会儿还小，但也是个天才，而且还可爱得让人想捏一捏——反正是她说的。他从她身上学会了很多，可当他躺在床上凝视天花板时，却突然想不起她的名字了。Jackie，还是Jocelyn来着？ 或许Jennifer？她的面容已经模糊，他只能隐约记得她有一头卷曲的金色长发，左胸正上方有枚胎记。他记得自己曾经绕着它舔上一圈，然后舌头伸向她的乳头；她爱死了。

第一次和同性的经历更加模糊。他23岁时在一个派对上遇到个男孩，那时两人都已喝得酩酊大醉。他不记得是怎么开始的，但那个吻激烈香艳，像是两人喝了太多的橄榄马提尼的味道。第二天早上那家伙还做了早餐；他有双真挚的深褐色双眼，Tony从未忘记那眼睛，也记得当他没有进一步升级两人间关系的时候，那眸中闪烁的悲伤之情。

这些年来他有过许多一夜情、随随便便的约会和炮友们。他睡过记者，也睡过想要近距离接触亿万富翁的fans。性别从来都不是个问题，Tony Stark只在乎快感，不在乎某人裤子里（或裙子下）是什么样的器官。

但所有爬上过他床的人都和他一样“身经百战”，有些甚至更厉害——哦这种时候简直享受。

可是Steve，他是真正纯洁的。Tony确信他接吻的次数一只手就能数过来，真是奇耻大辱。他拥有一个人人都要想的身体，想和谁上床都行。

但他却未曾放纵。Tony曾经问过他为什么——那晚他终于把他按倒在沙发上吻得天昏地暗，直到两人都气喘吁吁。但他得到的回复只是金发男人耸了耸漂亮的肩膀，那双蓝色的眼睛四处乱瞟，不敢看向Tony的脸。

Tony手上的动作多起来后，Steve最终找了个理由逃走了。那一周本来很好，直到两人尴尬地坐下来开始谈论这事。

“我不会像其他人一样成为你征服玩弄的战利品。”Steve告诉他。

Tony想要大笑——他可以搞定任何人，唯独没有Steve。他看着男人起身离开，Tony坐在原处思考着这次失败。这不是他第一次被拒绝，但他此前从不曾放在心上，因为他身边永远不缺愿意的人。

可这一次他不想要别人。他想要Steve，想要更多，不只是自己征服的战利品，不是他又一个性伴侣。这莫名的想法感觉很不舒服，就像脚趾间沾了许多湿乎乎的沙子。他不是那种能安定下来的人，Steve也不是能成为炮友的人，他们之间总要有个人先妥协。

他很清楚那不会是Steve。

然后他陷入了困境——要如何让自己的变化清晰地传达出去？要怎么说或怎样做才能让Steve觉得他不只是为了把他拐上自己的床？Steve是个单纯耿直的人，用金钱买来他的喜爱是不可能的，尽管Tony先前想过要尝试。

几个月过去，Tony把自己埋入无尽的工作之中，试图解决这个难题。物理、工程、数学、科学……这些东西他懂；但和某些你真正喜欢的人的感情发展却没有那么简单。

他逐渐意识到自己过去所有的性爱经历只是在追求享乐，虚度光阴；许多短暂的风流韵事都是为了找个人陪伴，然后他再断绝这段关系。实际上，是Tony自己毁了自己。就凭他在公众心中的“光辉”形象，不难想象Steve会假设若是对Tony让了步，他也终将不得善果。

最后是Pepper把他打醒的，字面意义上的“打”。她为了取得他的注意力，抓起Tony放在一旁的新模型框架砸向了他的脑袋。

“这是干嘛？”他恼火地问。她直直地瞪着他，将一张传单拍到身旁的桌子上——这周末举行的一场艺术博览会。

“我已经以你的名义约了Captain Rogers一同去参加这个博览会。”

Tony眨眨眼：“我什么？”

Pepper向前逼近，两人面容相对，然后她直起身道：“你要带Captain Rogers出去约会, Tony Stark。花时间与他交往，听他说话，并且尽量不以睡了他为最终结果。”

他可从没这样约过会，没任何一次不是追求、共进晚餐最后以卧室中的HE而结束的。之后Pepper递给他两张票并叮嘱他不要弄丢。Tony看着她离开，仍然有些呆愣。

但他去赴约了。起先是有些尴尬，他一直在紧张地瞎扯着什么。这种不报以更多“期待”的约会实在吓人。不过Steve同样不安的样子让他松了口气。然后Tony在看到第一张画作时用它开了个玩笑，Steve反驳了他——玩闹吵架就这样开始了。

“那家伙有点像我三年级的社会老师。”

“真的啊，你那会儿在吸毒吗？我读过一些文章说嬉皮士...”

“我那会儿太小，还没法参加那个运动*，Steve。”

> *译注：
> 
> [嬉皮士运动](http://baike.baidu.com/view/347350.htm)：在60年代的西方，许多年轻人以着奇装异服，留长发，蓄长须，穿超短裙，吸毒品，听爵士乐，跳摇摆舞，同性恋，群居村等极端行为反抗社会，抗拒传统，废弃道德，有意识地远离主流社会，以一种不能见容于主流社会的独特的生活方式，来表达他们对现实社会的叛逆，这些人被称为“嬉皮士”（Hippie），由嬉皮士参加的，以文化的反叛和生活的反叛为主要内容的反叛运动被称作“嬉皮士运动”。

待他们离开时，两人已彻底放松下来。Steve的唇角挂着微笑——每次他笑的时候都自带柔光。Tony握住了他的手，Steve似乎并不介意，两人指间相缠。

Pepper会为他感到骄傲的——展览结束后他甚至没试图吻Steve；一周后也没有。一个月后事情才真正升了温。哦他有多么喜爱那声柔软的呻吟，或是那些自喉间深处发出的小小呜咽。嘴中Steve的味道比他以往任何一位情人的都要美妙。

第一次占有他时，他脸上的表情几乎将Tony立刻推上了高潮边缘——双唇微张，柔声吐息，睫毛在半阖的双眼上倏忽轻颤，眉间一层薄汗闪闪发亮。他在任何方面都完美无缺；Tony无法把这当做一夜情，或是一时间的放纵取乐，甚至是炮友关系。他需要这个，这种联结。在Steve之前他从来没明白过爱情。

他闭上眼睛，颤抖着挺动最后一下。


End file.
